One Word: Thin
by Thorne-Strange
Summary: Kagome begans to have an eating disorder because someone calls her fat. Now Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku have to help Kagome be herself again. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I read a book that inspired me to write this story. I noticed that half of today's world population is having an eating disorder. Rate might end up changing throughout the story. Oh yeah, sorry I haven't uploaded the other story I was working on.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

_"Getting kind of fat there Kagome."_

Kagura's words echoed in Kagome's head. She was trying her hardest to get them out of her mind. Nothing seemed to be working. She tried her best to focus on the school work that was handed out to her. Still nothing. The teacher was explaining what to do on the assignment. Kagome just couldn't concentrate.

Am I really getting fat? I haven't noticed it. If I was, Sango would've told me. At least I think she would've. Inuyasha would've said a word to me. He has the guts to tell me if I've gained or not. I know I ate a lot over the summer, but I didn't notice anything different about me. I don't get it. Why would Kagura say such a thing to me? What did I do to her?

"Higurashi, are you paying attention?" the teacher called out to Kagome.

Once her last name was said, Kagome shook out of her thoughts. "Yes. Sorry. I just slipped."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

The teacher continued teaching the lesson and Kagome began to drift into her thoughts again, but she caught herself. She started to take notes, before the bell rang. Throughout the rest of the school day, Kagome hardly said a word to Sango.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku asked with his slightest concern.

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"You haven't touched your lunch."

"I'm not really hungry." Kagome got up and picked up her tray.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arm before she walked away. "What's wrong Kagome? You've been quiet all day. Something is on that mind of yours. Now what is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired from my math class. That is all."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's arm. He had a feeling that something wasn't right. He didn't want to force anything out of her. It would just lead into an argument. The only person Kagome would open up too was Sango.

Kagome went into the girls' bathroom and stared at herself. She pulled onto her cheeks trying to see if there was any fat on her. She pulled up her shirt and examined her body. There was nothing wrong with her. She just couldn't shake the thought of her head. Kagome continued to look at herself. She pulled on her skin to see how far it would stretch, or to see if her skin even stretched at all.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked. She had caught Kagome staring at herself in the mirror.

"Don't look at me!" Kagome yelled as she covered herself quickly.

"What on earth is going on Kagome? Why are you looking at yourself in the mirror like that?"

"I'M FAT THAT'S WHY!" Kagome yelled again.

"Fat? You're not fat Kagome. You're perfectly fit and healthy. Who told you this?" Sango was now holding Kagome in her arms.

"Kagura told me earlier this morning." A sad expression showed on Kagome's face.

"She told you that you're fat? She is lying. Don't pay any mind to what she says to you."

"I guess your right." Kagome hugged Sango.

When school let out, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango went out to play pool. While Miroku and Sango were playing a game of pool, Inuyasha had decided to pull Kagome to the side. Her not eating was really getting to him. In his mind, he felt that it was his fault or something. Or maybe she could've been pregnant…? His head was just spinning around in thoughts. Sango wouldn't tell Inuyasha what was up. Kagome had asked Sango not to tell Inuyasha or anyone else. She didn't want people worrying about her over a little thing.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome had a smile on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha felt guilty when he asked that question.

"Wrong? What do you mean Inuyasha? You haven't done anything wrong."

"You didn't eat today in school. I figured I did something wrong to make you mad or got you pregnant."

"Pregnant? Mad? Are you serious? No it wasn't you. I told you. It was math class. You know how I get when it comes to math. I study like crazy when it comes to that subject."

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome. She was right. She did study a lot just to pass her math exams. All of the other subjects, she did perfectly fine. Kagome felt a little guilty for telling him a lie instead of the truth. If Kagome would've told him why she didn't eat, he would've gone ballistic and would've gone after Kagura. There was no way in hell he was going to let someone talk to Kagome like that. Let alone put her self-esteem down.

Kagome was a happy go-go girl. She always helped in any way she could, never letting anyone bring her down. Kagome was smart, pretty, kind, and caring. Which attracted Inuyasha to her, Inuyasha doesn't understand why Kagome would want to be with a guy like him. He was hot tempered, jealous, aggressive, and always bullied people who messed with him or his friends. In a way, Kagome kind of changed him. He was a little more laid back and became sensitive to others emotions. There were times that he actually helped someone on his own free will, which impressed Kagome. There was no flaw that Inuyasha could not find in her. In his eyes, Kagome was P E R F E C T. Even though sometimes they argued, because of Kouga, one of Kagome's ex-boyfriends, who still had feelings for her.

Day by day flowers and a letter would be in her locker. Inuyasha tried to call him out, but Kagome stopped the fight. She told him that if he got into a fight with Kouga the relationship was over. He shouldn't be worrying about Kouga. Inuyasha should be glad that he has Kagome and not Kouga. Kagome wouldn't even go back to Kouga. He was too cocky.

"Sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to bring up lunch. You're right, when it comes to math. You study like an insane nut case. I was just worried about you. That's all." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug.

_He actually believed me? Usually he asks more questions… I shouldn't ponder about this. I just want him to forget about me not eating._

"I'm fine Inuyasha. No need to worry about me." Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Not one of the best I've written. I needed to update this story. I'm a little at loss for what I wanna do with this story. I might just end up deleting it. Not sure yet. Kind of battling writer's block right now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

A week passed by, Kagome hasn't really been eating anything. Every day she stared at herself in the mirror pulling her skin. She felt like she had to lose more weight. Her pulled skin meant "fatness" was still there. The more weight she lost, the less skin she can pull. Kagome was starting to get dizzy from the lack of eating. When Kagome was up in her bedroom studying hard for exams. Her mom would bring her a snack. Of course Kagome did not eat it. She waited till everyone in the Higurashi home to fall asleep and throw away the food she did not eat. Kagome started to do constant work outs in her bedroom late at night. Her lack of eating became a secret from her family and friends.

The next morning when Kagome awoke, she screamed. Inuyasha was in her room staring at her with his face close to hers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagome yelled.

"WAITING FOR YOU TO WAKE UP! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I'm sorry! You scared me. I don't know why you had to be so close to my face." Kagome's voice became small and innocent.

There was a knock on the door, "Kagome is everything all right?" Mrs. Higurashi slightly opened the door.

"Everything is fine, Mom." Kagome had a sly smile on her face.

Kagome's mother just laughed and closed the door. She headed back downstairs to finish making breakfast and Souta's lunch.

"We're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up and get dressed." Inuyasha barked.

"OH MY GOSH! I GOT TO GET READY!" Kagome jumped out of bed quickly, grabbed a towel and her school uniform. Then she rushed into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.

Inuyasha was about to leave her room and go wait for her downstairs until he saw a schedule on the floor underneath Kagome's desk. Inuyasha bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a workout schedule. He scratched his head and wondered why would Kagome have a workout schedule. She did enough workouts in P.E and running around school. Inuyasha had an idea of why Kagome had a workout schedule. He put the paper back on the floor where it was and and left the room to wait downstairs for Kagome. Few minutes later Kagome was running downstairs yelling, "I'm ready!"

Inuyasha and Kagome headed off for school. Inuyasha stared at her from the corner of his eye. She had a big smile on her face, "What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha barked.

"Oh nothing." Kagome said as she continued to smile.

* * *

**AN:** Review if you think I should continue or discontinue the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This was supposed to be updated before Father's Day. So this is a pretty late update. I had a very bad weekend that I just didn't feel like finishing the story and my father is also really sick. BUT at last! Here is the other chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG

The first bell rang for first period to begin. Kagome started running for class, "Hurry up, Inuyasha! We're gonna be late!"

Sango waited outside the classroom for Kagome. She looked down at her watch, "Five minutes till class starts. Where is she?" Sango decided not to wait any longer and went into the classroom to take her seat. Miroku's seat was infront of hers.

Kagome rushed into the classroom just before the second bell rang. Her seat was across from Sango.

"Phew! I made it." Kagome said under her breath. She took her seat as Inuyasha took his seat behind Kagome. The teacher walked in a few minutes after the bell. Everyone stood up to give the greeting they always did in the mornings. The teacher turned to the chalk board to begin the lecture.

GURRRGLE ROOOOAR RUMMMBLE

Kagome's stomach started to make a noise. She clasp her hands over her stomach as if it can quiet the noise down. Her stomach started to hurt and Kagome started to feel a little dizzy.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango whispered.

Kagome ignored Sango and raised her hand to be excused to go to the nurse. The teacher stared at her and said, "You may be excused."

Kagome got up too quickly and made herself even more dizzy. She took a few steps towards the class and ended up fainting. The teacher put his book down and ran over to Kagome quickly.

"Are you alright Mrs. Higurashi? Someone get the nurse." The teacher named Mr. Ishikawa fanned Kagome with paper that a student gave him.

Inuyasha got up and saw how bad Kagome's stomach was. He was able to see a little bit of her ribcage. "Uhhh…. Mr. Ishikawa I can carry Kagome to the nurse."

"No. Just leave her right here until the nurse checks her. She may need to go to the hospital." Mr. Ishikawa replied.

Inuyasha couldn't stand looking at how sick Kagome looked. He wondered if Sango and Miroku noticed it. If they could see how sick she looked just like he did. He wondered if Kagome said anything to Sango about wanting to lose weight and that she believed she was fat. He also wondered if her Mother knew about her lack of eating. The nurse finally arrived to the class with her first aid kit. She checked the pulse and said that it sounded faint. Mr. Ishikawa told the students to evacuate the classroom. The ambulance was called to take Kagome to the hospital.

"I hope Kagome is going to be alright. She didn't look so good when she came into class." Sango said worriedly.

"Yeah, it's almost as if she hasn't been eating or something." Miroku said as he rubbed his chin.

Inuyasha stared at Sango and Miroku. Wondering if he should mentioned anything about the schedule he found this morning under Kagome's desk. It seemed Kagome didn't mention anything to Sango about her strenuous exercise and lack of eating. Inuyasha was hesitant to say anything. He thought it was best to keep quiet for now. Little did he know, Sango knew Kagome thought she was fat.

"Is class going to be cancelled today Mr. Ishikawa?" a student asked.

"No, class will continue. Everyone! Back into class. We will continue lecture. You may visit Kagome when you have time." Mr. Ishikawa held the door open.

The classmates started to gather back into the classroom. When Inuyasha took his seat. He saw the medics putting Kagome into the ambulance. Then he watched as the ambulance put the sirens on and drove away.

"I hope you're okay, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll update some time this week or on Monday. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** If you think you or someone you know is having an eating disorder, please get help immediately or talk the person into getting help. Anorexia is a serious illness that can lead to death. Don't ever let anyone bully you into thinking you're fat. Because everyone is beautiful in their own way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Beep….. Beep…. Beep…..

Inuyasha stared at the monitor that was hooked up to Kagome. He just listened to the beeping sound. Kagome's mother cried in the chair next to the bed. Sango tried to comfort her the best she could. Miroku was out wandering the halls hitting on nurses and helpless young girls in the waiting room with worried looks upon their faces. The doctor had said Kagome is very ill and needs as much rest to recover. She was gonna be hospitalized for a while and was recommended to see a therapist for her behavior.

"I don't know what I did wrong," Mrs. Higurashi sobbed, "I… I didn't realize she wasn't eating. I brought her food up to her room. I… I should've… Should've had her eat downstairs."

"It's not your fault. Kagome must've been under a lot of stress from school." Sango rubbed Mrs. Higurashi's back.

Inuyasha was still silent. He was memorized by the beeping noise. His mind was filled with nothing but thoughts and conclusions. He still thought about the paper he picked up in Kagome's room. The image haunted his mind. If he would've asked Kagome about the schedule, she wouldn't have fainted in class. He kept repeating what happened in the morning. Hoping that he could go back in time and prevent all of this from happening. He would've gotten Kagome to eat food and feel less dizzy. Inuyasha started to believe that it was his fault.

"Visiting hours are now over. You can come back tomorrow at 7 AM." A nurse walked in and said.

"Inuyasha? We have to go. I'm going to go look for Miroku." Sango told Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome and ran her fingers into her hair. Then kissed her on the forehead. "She'll be fine, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi's eye's were all puffy and red. Inuyasha showed no emotion. Mrs. Higurashi gave a wary smile and headed for the door. Inuyasha was now alone in the room. He stared at Kagome hoping she would wake up before he left. Nothing. Inuyasha left to go meet up with Sango and Miroku.

The next morning Kagome awoke. She felt sick to her stomach and the bright light from outside gave Kagome a slight headache. She sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes and began panicking.

"WHERE AM I?!" she yelled.

"Ughhh…. Please don't yell. It's so early in the morning." A female voice on the other side of the curtain spoke.

"Sorry. I don't know where I am or how I got here." Kagome began to explain.

"You were brought in because you like… passed out in school. At least that's what I heard from your friends." The female voice replied back.

She pulled the curtain back so Kagome can see who she was. She was pale, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was very pretty. Too pretty to be in the hospital. It looked like nothing was wrong with her.

"My name is Ana. Ana Rexcia." She said with a such a sweet voice.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Replied Kagome.

"I know. I heard your mom sobbing yesterday. She was really bummed out about what happened to you. I don't mean to sound so nosey. What made you not want to eat?" Ana had such a curious look on her face.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Kagome was starting to feel embarrassed and little creeped out that Ana knew about her eating disorder. She didn't even know the girl and she already knew Kagome's history. Talk about a stalker…

"It's okay. I'm in here for the same reason. Not eating. It just seemed like an easier way to lose weight. Exercising wasn't doing it for me. I even tried weight loss pills. They didn't work as good as not eating." Ana was quite a talker and friendly.

Kagome didn't feel so bad for what she did. It seemed like everyone had a problem with their weight and did what they could to lose a few pounds. Kagome still felt weak and wanted to go back to sleep. She got annoyed after a while from Ana talking so much. Ana didn't even look like she need to lose weight. Kagome thought she was perfect. Ana didn't think so though. She told Kagome she needed to lose a little bit more weight and she would have an absolute gorgeous body that guys would go crazy for. Kagome just smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Finally… Someone understands." Thought Kagome.


End file.
